Lost in Stereo Part 1
by KizziRae
Summary: Alex Gaskarth is the new kid in town where he meets a person that will change his life forever. Can he hold on to their romance or will he just add another scar? Features members of Boys Like Girls, Hot Chelle Rae and All Time Low. Part 2 coming soon.


Being the new kid always sucked, and being the new kid in the middle of your senior year in high school especially sucked. I was not looking forward to this I thought as I pulled my old Ford pick-up into a parking space far away from the school. I grabbed my old black backpack and quickly shoved the torn up notebook that contained all my songs in the pouch. I thought of the constant teasing I received at my old school for my appearance. Small town American was not exactly fond of a lanky kid with long dark hair striped with blonde streaks, wearing skinny jeans and band shirts. I closed my car door and slowly dragged my feet into the grey concrete building that strangely resembled a prison.

The bell rang for 5th period and so far the day had gone how I expected it would have; teachers made the awkward and redundant new student speech that constantly made my face turn bright red and burn. Luckily it was music theory; music was always my one escape. I walked into the grey room just to find a kid about my age in a white shirt, a red striped hoodie and black skinny jeans sitting in the teacher's chair with his feet on the desk and his hand behind his head. He had blonde shaggy hair that was pin straight and bright blue eyes.

"Hey" he said casually. "You must be Alex, I'm Connor."

I nervously said hi back and asked where the rest of the class was.

He laughed "They went to set up for the show tonight, but they will back for lunch. I stayed to keep watch for you."

"Show" I asked. "What about the teacher?

"Sikes always leaves early; he hasn't been in this class since he started working here five years ago." Connor said like it was nothing unusual. "All of us have bands and we have a gig at Hartley's Bar tonight you should come."

I nodded. I felt nervous this kid who I have known for exactly two minutes asked me to go to a bar tonight. I wondered what my mom would say. Ever since my dad left she has been over-protective, but she would probably just be glad I made friends.

"So Alex what do you play?" Connor asked.

I was happy music was something I could comfortably talk about. I laughed "This must sound so cliché at this point, but I play guitar." I saw Connor's face light up.

"Me too my friend, you should fit in just fine." He laughed.

The bell rang for lunch. I dreaded the cafeteria the new kid always had to sit alone in the corner; even the Mathletes would give dirty looks.

Connor grabbed his bag. "Yo Alex you coming all the guys are dying to meet you."

I hadn't even noticed him pull out his phone. I felt a tingle of excitement along with a pang of nervousness; I had never been the most social person. Connor led me through the maze of hallways to a small courtyard where five guys were already sitting. One shouted "McDonough"

Connor smiled "Hey guys this is Alex Gaskarth the new kid in Sikes. He is coming to the show tonight. Alex I'd like you to meet the Courtyard Rebels and Forever Friday."

He pointed to a kid with long brown swishy straight hair with chunks of blonde. "That's the Rebels drummer Jamie Follese." Next was a super skinny kid with neat brown hair. "That's his older brother Ryan, but you can call him RK, he is the lead singer of Forever Friday." Next to Ryan was the FF drummer Zack Merrick who was muscular with close cropped brown hair and a small nose ring. Then there was Martin Johnson with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, the FF guitarist. Ian Keaggy had wavy long black hair and was the FF bassist. They all welcomed me easily in their group. "Where is Arriga?"

Jamie raised his eyebrows in a smirk "Still setting up with Big Hart fixing the drums Zack broke. Typical Rylee will be back before the Ash even notices."

Connor laughed "True that."

I felt awkward at first, but Connor's easy confidence and the guys laid back attitude made me feel at ease soon enough. The bell rang for last period to begin and luckily Ian, RK and I all had last period together. We decided to get there early so we could get seat. It was two minutes until the bell rang to start class would go off so I stared out the window. I noticed a person in a black hoodie, black skinnies and black converse jump over the back wall. At first I was scared as the mysterious stranger ran across the baseball field, but when I saw Connor open the window of Ms. Asher's room I realized that must have been the mysterious Rylee. He seemed pretty cool. During math I could not focus and I stared out the window. As soon as the bell rang, I noticed Rylee jump out the window and hop back over the fence. I heard a car engine roar to life and once again the mysterious Rylee was gone. He probably went to finish the stage with Big Hart.

I followed RK and Ian out and we caught up with Connor, Jamie, Zack and Martin.

"Hey Jaim did you grab Rylee's books" asked Connor.

"Yeah I got it all" he replied holding a bunch of books. "It's not fair Rylee really shouldn't be this smart and musically talented."

Connor laughed. "Hey Gaskank you have a car right, that asshole Rylee stole mine."

I nodded. "Yeah it's just an old ford pickup, but it should get us there."

"Awesome can Martin and Jamie fit too?"

"Yeah, but doesn't RK have an open seat in his car?" I asked knowing that my backseats were full of junk.

"Nah he is taking his girlfriend Charlotte to Hartley's."

"They better be able to handle all the shit that is in my backseats." I said jokingly

Connor smiled a crooked grin "They are used to it Jamie is just a useless drummer and Martin will just be the guitarist for an opening band forever so they always get squished in the back."

He punched Martin playfully and ruffled Jamie's long hair. Even though Connor seemed at ease with Jamie there was something on guard in Jamie's grey eyes and baby face that made me think there was a little tension.

The guys all piled into my car and I pulled out my phone and told my mom my plans for the night. Surprisingly she was okay with it; although I did leave out that they were playing at a bar.

"So Gaskank you said you play guitar right?" Connor asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Um yeah ever since I was five."

"Awesome you know the Rebels could use a lead guitarist, it damn near impossible to play lead and sing at the same time. What do you say are you in?"

I looked at his hopeful blue eyes and said "Yeah but I'll just watch tonight."

Connor smiled another crooked smile "Deal and you should probably meet Ry our bassist, tech, manager, merch guy and whatever else we need. But let's grab some food first I'm starving."

"Don't you need to get ready for the show" I asked feeling a little stupid.

"Nah Rylee will have it all covered we just show up 5 minutes before we should go on." Connor said cockily.

I thought I saw Jamie roll his eyes from my mirror and it made me wonder what exactly had happened between them and why they still hang out together.

We ended up grabbing some Chipotle and talked for quite some time about music. Just as we were about to leave Jamie went back to the counter.

"Can I have one vegetarian burrito bowl with spicy salsa and guacamole please?"

"Wow someone is hungry Chunky Monkey." Connor said very sarcastically.

"No I'm grabbing something for Rylee who skipped lunch to set up or did you forget that?" He replied with a bit of acid in his voice.

"Don't get your thong in a bunch Jaim you know I could never forget Rylee."

Jamie just rolled his eyes and paid for the food.

When we got to Hartley's it was two minutes until Martin had to go on and Connor, Jamie and I sat in the crowd to watch Forever Friday perform. I had to admit RK had an amazing voice and Martin could move on that guitar. Next it was the Courtyard Rebels turn.

Connor took the stage with a confident easiness "Hey everybody we are Courtyard Rebels and are currently missing our bassist Rylee. Rylee get your ass out here!"

What I saw next shocked me to the point where I nearly fell out of my seat. A girl about 5' 6" with wavy dark hair with purple streaks came on stage in acid washed jeans a black sparkly cropped shirt showing off a toned stomach with a belly button piercing, black sparkly high-tops and a purple bandana tied rock-a-billy style. She was carrying a purple bass with a black cursive R written in rhinestones. Rylee was a girl and not just a normal girl she was stunning.

She had a confident and melodic voice "Well excuse me I was eating if you don't recall I skipped lunch to set up this show you asshole."

She said it in such a teasing a way Connor could do nothing but smile "Isn't she a charmer folks."

Connor then introduced me as their new guitarist and had a spotlight shine on me, I felt nervous, but I noticed Rylee wink at me and suddenly I felt at ease. I stood up and waved.

They were good, but in all honesty I could not take my eyes off Rylee her steady bass notes and the way she jumped wildly around the stage. They got to the last song and Rylee put her bass down and moved over to the awaiting keyboard on the side of the stage.

Connor started talking again "Alright folks for our final song we are going to slow it down a little with a song called "Three Words" in honor of my beautiful girlfriend Ryland Auden-Rae Arriga. I love you gorgeous and this is my way of thanking you for all you do."

I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks I had not even met this girl and I shouldn't be feeling this way. The song way amazing a lot more sensitive than I thought Connor could be and Rylee's hands moved gracefully across the keyboard in stunning unison.

After the song finish and the crowd erupted in cheers Rylee gave Connor a sweet kiss and I flinched in heartbreak. Why was I feeling this way I had never met this girl and she barely knows I exist? When Rylee kissed Connor I noticed a bit of pain in Jamie's face, did he love her too or did he just hate Connor?

Then Rylee took the mic "I spent all day setting u so you losers get to break it all down, but there will be surprises waiting for you when you get to the Folleses'.

I saw her dash backstage and she was gone. It only took a half an hour to break down with everyone helping, I only had to drive Jamie back to his house because Connor got his car back and Martin and this random girl Krystal hopped in with him because Zack's girlfriend Maci got in RK's car at the end of the show.

"Rylee seems nice" I said trying to make conversation with Jamie.

"Rylee is amazing, I have known her since she was five and I was six. Some guys were teasing me on the playground and Rylee stood up for me, we have been best friends ever since."

"So is she junior?"

"Nah she is super smart so she skipped a grade" Jamie beamed proudly.

I turned into the Jamie's huge driveway and the rest of the guys were already unpacked and standing in the garage waiting for us. I saw a black sport bike with a purple cursive "R" and assumed it was Rylee's. Connor opened the door and the entire house smelled delicious and among the plates of food were bottles and bottles of every type of alcohol imaginable.

Connor ran over to Rylee swung her around, kissed her lovingly and said "Babe you are the best! I love you."

She retorted with a cocky yet playful "I know."

I noticed Rylee had changed out of the clothes she wore on stage and into cut-off jean shorts, a white tank-top and a grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Why don't you make Gaskank… I mean Alex a drink babe." Connor said as he poured a variety of alcohol in his cup.

"Oh no I have to drive home and…."

"Here call your mom I'll cover for you" Rylee said with a wink.

"You sure" I questioned not wanting to intrude.

"Yeah I do it all the time for Ian his parents still thinks he plays cello in our classical orchestra every weekend" She laughed a beautiful laugh with a squeak that surprised me.

"Miss. Piggy" Martin yelled from the other room

"Shut up Man-whore" she yelled back.

I dialed my mom's number.

Rylee put on her best mother voice and answered "Hi Mrs. Gaskarth this is Adrienne Follese the boys came home from the show completely exhausted. Would it be alright for Alex to spend the night I wouldn't feel right making drive home so tired. It isn't safe." She hung up the phone "You're good to go Alex."

I mumbled a thank you the way she said my name made me have butterflies.

She looked at me with big brown eyes framed by black winged eyeliner and purple eye shadow that matched the streaks in her hair. "So Mr. Gaskarth how well can you hold your booze?"

I laughed at her cute attempt to be a bartender "Well I'm no Connor."

She looked down "Few people are…" Her voice trailed off then picked back up "How does cherry vodka and Coke sound."

"It sounds great" I responded enthusiastically glad to just be spending time with Rylee alone.

She poured the drink then poured herself a beer and I followed her into the living room. Everyone was sitting around the room. Charlotte and RK were holding hands, Krystal and Martin were making out, and Maci and Zack were talking and kissing sweetly. Rylee jumped on Connor's lap kissed him on the cheek then threw a pillow at Martin and Krystal and told them to get a room and they went off to the spare bedroom. We all talked for a while about the band, school, video games and other random stuff. I asked where Jamie and RK's parents were.

RK being the confident brother took the question "Our parents are both musicians they are constantly on the road leaving us alone."

Jamie was sulking in the corner and had a lot to drink and I noticed Connor got up a lot to get more to drink and was quite intoxicated too. He kept slapping Rylee's ass and forcing her to kiss him. He groped her and she protested pushing him off playfully, but sincere. I couldn't bear how he treated her.

She started to get annoyed so she got up off his lap "Well someone has to clean up all this food."

I was eager to spend more time alone with Rylee so I offered to help and went with her to the kitchen.

She took the dish towel and said "You wash; I dry, since I know where everything goes."

"You just don't want to wash do you Rylee?" I said sarcastically almost choking on her name.

She giggled hit me with the towel and we got to work.

She was incredibly easy to talk to. We went on about hockey turns out we both love the Predators and Panthers. Then we moved on to football and baseball. We both are huge Ravens fans. However she hated the Orioles and we started a rivalry over her "precious" Tampa Bay Rays. She drying the bubbles she blew into my hair when all of a sudden we heard a crash and yelling. We looked at each other and ran into the other. Rylee seemed to already know what was going on. She instinctively jumped in trying to pull Jamie and Connor apart. She screamed for Zack and Martin. Connor pushed her hard into the coffee table and out of the way. Zack grabbed Jamie and Martin grabbed Connor holding them back. Both of them were bleeding something awful. Rylee ran out to the porch while Zack and Martin brought Jamie and Connor to their rooms.

After a few minutes I decided to go out and find Rylee. I stepped out into the screened in porch and it was absolutely freezing. She was curled up with her arms around her bare knees. She was shivering, but she was not crying just staring into the woods.

"Hey" I smiled "I thought you could use a friend."

She just patted the cushion next to her on the couch and I obediently sat. I noticed the goose bumps on her arms and instinctively took off my jacket and draped it around her thin shoulders. For someone so tall she was really skinny, at the most 100 lbs. She laid her head on my shoulder and I found myself stroking her tangled hair.

"He didn't mean it you know" she finally said. The confidence had not left her voice.

I just nodded.

"Connor just gets like that when he drinks too much and it didn't help Jaime was drinking heavily too." She sighed "I mean I do deserve this, the tension between them is entirely my fault."

I was about to protest until I noticed her asleep on my shoulder. Rylee was incredible she did not deserve this, but I wondered what she meant by it was all her fault. It was getting even colder so picked up her light frame and carried her into the house. RK took her from, but I did not want to let go. He raised his eyebrow at me and I released my death grip on Rylee's limp body. Everything with her felt so natural, so right.

The next thing I knew I felt the sunlight hitting my face and the smell of food. I walked into the kitchen and saw Rylee in black volleyball shorts, a white v-neck shirt, Buddy Holly glasses and her hair in a messy bun with her signature bandana but this one was red.

She turned around and in a sing-song voice she said "Good Morning sleepyhead, there is coffee, pancakes, eggs and most importantly Advil and water."

I looked at her and smiled. She looked different without her make-up on but she was still drop dead gorgeous. I grabbed the two Advil from the counter and a cup of coffee then filled my plate with eggs and pancakes. I noticed Rylee gave a bowl and some Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

She saw me looking at her and she gave me a playful glare "I like cereal better."

I stole a piece and she slapped me in the back on the head. "Watch it Gaskarth I don't mess around when it comes to Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

We were in the middle of a spoon on the nose contest when Connor walked in and cleared his throat. Rylee's concentration on me was immediately broken.

"Hey babe" he said as he kissed her head.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty food is over there" she replied with a smile.

I felt awkward considering what had happened between them last night. "My mom is probably wondering where I am. I should get going, but I'll see you guys on Sunday for band practice right."

"You bet Gaskank, I can't wait to hear you play." Connor said.

When I go home my mom was at the table drinking coffee "Hey honey how was the Folleses'?"

I told her I had fun, just glad that Rylee fixed my hangover or my mom might have caught on. I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out I ran my finger through my messy brown hair and put a grey beanie over it. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. I pretty much played guitar for the rest of the day and fell asleep early dreaming about Rylee.

The next morning I woke up early showered, dressed in my signature plaid shirt, skinnies and beanie. I spent a little extra time in front of the mirror and put on the nice cologne my mom bought me for Christmas. I heard a knock at the door and that familiar beautiful voice and headed downstairs.

Ryle was downstairs wearing white skinny jeans, a loose pink tank-top, a matching bandana and black high-tops. I saw my mom completely overcome with Rylee's charm; normally she would have made a comment about a girl with piercings, purple hair and a tattoo on her wrist of a treble clef peace sign with a heart.

"Hi honey I was just talking with Rylee here, she says you have band practice today, well have fun." My mom said as she walked off with a smile.

Before I could say anything Rylee spoke "Your house was on my way and I thought you might want a ride, and since we need the most connection on stage as bassist and lead guitarist I thought you might want to grab some coffee and get to know each other."

I nodded like a loser and ran up to grab my acoustic and electric black and silver Gibson Les Paul. Rylee smiled at me as I bounded down the stairs and I nearly fell down. She laughed and grabbed my electric case. As we went out the front door I half expected to see her motorcycle, but in my driveway was a tan 2002 Honda Pilot.

"You expected the motorcycle didn't you, well we can't really fit our instruments on it, but I promise I'll give you a ride one day." she laughed.

She drove to the nearest Starbucks and we both ordered Caramel Frappuccios.

"So Alex tell me about yourself."

"Well my name is Alexander William Gaskarth; I was born in the U.K but moved to the U.S before I was a year old. My older brother Daniel taught me to play guitar when I was 5, and was the one person I could turn to when my dad left."

"He sounds amazing" Rylee said sweetly

"He was." I replied softly

Rylee immediately picked up on my clue moved next to me and held me. Her thin arms were strong, but gentle. Being with her was so wrong it was right. After what seemed like an hour of just sitting with her she suggested we get to band practice.

We rolled up to Jamie's house and everyone was already there including FF.

"Look who I found everybody our lost little guitarist." Rylee giggled.

Forever Friday practiced first then it was our turn. I was so nervous as I plugged in my Les Paul; my hands were shaking until I saw Rylee smiling at me. Suddenly I felt a wave of confidence roll over me and I played the songs better than I have ever played. After we finished Rylee jumped in my arms hugging me.

"That was incredible Lex." She screamed excitedly.

Connor laughed "Well looks like we found our new lead."

Rylee ran back to him and he placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I love you" Connor said

"I know" she giggled

With that Jaime sulked upstairs. RK went after him and everyone else started to leave. Rylee was going out with Connor so I got a ride with Martin who lived a few streets over from me.

I climbed into the front seat of his truck and he started to drive. After about 2 minutes he pulled over. "Listen Alex I like, you I really do, but I see the way you look at her."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression "What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb, we have all looked at Rylee like that, but she is Jaime's." he said sternly.

"I thought she was dating Connor" I was completely confused.

"Yes she is dating Connor, but has always and will always be Jamie's ever since she saved him on the playground. Here you should probably learn the whole story and learn about the Bermuda Triangle that is Jamie, Rylee and Connor so that it does not become a square. You should know that Ryland never does what is good for her so last year after a terrible break-up with an abusive boyfriend Ry ran back to Jamie. Jamie has always been her rock and this time we thought he had her. He was about to ask her to be his girlfriend until she called him squealing that she met this boy Connor and he asked her out. He was completely devastated; he didn't leave his room for two days. You see how Connor treats Rylee and it kills Jamie to see them together. Sometimes the tension explodes especially when there is alcohol."

I nodded "Thank you Martin I really needed someone to bring me back down to earth and explain everything."

When I got home I saw a note from my mom that she went to go visit my Aunt Tori for the break. I just ran up to my room, took a shower and hopped into bed. I was so thankful it was winter break. I have never been more depressed, as cheesy as that sounds. Rylee is the one person that could make me smile since Daniel killed himself and my dad left. I could feel my cheeks getting wet and I slowly fell asleep. It wasn't until midnight I heard a tapping on my door. I ran downstairs and opened it. I found Rylee on my steps bleeding and bruised.

"Connor" She said.

Her voice did not shake, but I sensed almost a feeling of shame. I instinctively picked her up, she was shivering intensely, her tank-top and pants were both ripped. I carried her up to my room and gave her a shirt and sweatpants to wear; I washed her cuts and put bandages on them. I noticed her ankle was swollen and so was her eye. I quickly got an ACE bandage and wrapped ice around her ankle and put ice on her eye. I covered her with my covers and laid next to her. I began running my fingers through her tangled hair.

"I am so sorry; you really didn't have to do this, but I really couldn't turn to anyone else they would have killed him." Rylee said

"Shhh" I wanted to ask her what happened, but now didn't seem like the right time.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." She said as she rolled over to face me.

"You don't owe me anything Rylee."

"Shut up you saved my life" she smiled. "Connor was getting really drunk and started taking off my clothes and it didn't feel right with him being as wasted as he was. So I told him I was going to Jamie's and he started screaming that I was cheating on him with Jaime and that when we started fighting. I have to admit he is worse off than me." At the last part she laughed slightly.

She obviously felt me tense up and told me to calm down it was just the beer talking with Connor. After a while she fell asleep on my chest, she fit perfectly in my arms.

I woke up the next morning and Rylee was still in my arms.

"Good morning Alex where's your mom" she said softly as she opened her eyes.

I could see the cut and bruise under her eye from Connor and it made me so mad that he would hurt her pretty little face.

"She is visiting my Aunt Tori for the entire break, so I'm home alone." I said back

She shook her head "No you're not, you got me. Now I say we get some coffee and bagels, my treat."

"Deal" I said. As corny as it is when she said she would stay with me I was more excited than a little kid on Christmas.

She went to get up but I remembered her ankle. "Rylee wait you can't walk on that ankle it is definitely sprained, I have some crutches in my closet from when I broke my foot we can just adjust them for you."

"No I'll be fine Alex." She said matter-of-factly

I looked at her with a stern expression "Looks like we will have to stay in bed all day then."

She giggled and squeaked "You say it like it's a bad thing."

I shook my head laughing I picked her up bridal style and swung her around. "Come on you silly little girl I'm hungry."

After much pleading and protesting I got her on the crutches and in the passenger seat of my pick-up truck. That stubborn girl wanted to drive with a sprained ankle, maybe it's a good thing she is staying with me, this kid would end up killing herself.

She ordered two medium coffees and two plain bagels toasted with cream cheese. I carried them over to a booth in the corner and he limped behind me. She was still in my old Blink-182 shirt and grey sweatpants with the tie pulled tight around her small waist. Even in my old clothes and her hair in a messy bun she managed to capture the attention of everyone in the coffee shop. Jamie called it the "Arriga Effect" She maneuvered into the seat across from me and made a goofy face as she grabbed her food.

"So Ms. Arriga I told you about myself, I want to know about you." I looked at her

"Well Mr. Gaskarth there is not much to tell I was born in New York City moved to Baltimore when I was 5. I'm an only child; my dad taught me how to play piano when I was 3, then guitar when I was 5 and bass when I was 7. He also taught me everything technical I needed to know about music and taught me to build motorcycles. My motorcycle was the first one I built on my own."

"Your dad sounds so incredible I would really like to meet him."

Her eyes looked down "He was thrown in jail when I was 10 for drugs and grand theft auto and my mom left shortly after she was a no good dirty whore anyway. Keith and Adrienne Follese practically adopted me at that point."

Her face went back into a smiled with that last part.

"I'm sorry Rylee." I said reassuringly

"Don't be the Folleses' are the best thing that has ever happened to me, except maybe you Alex." Her mouth went into a beautiful half smile

Before I could stop it I blurted out "You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me Rylee."

She laughed "Well if I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you, we had better start getting you some life experiences boy."

"Then let's get started." I said with a wink. And I could swear I saw her blush a little.

She laughed "How about skydiving?"

I looked at her and laughed "First of all you are not 18 and second I am not letting you jump out of a plane with your ankle."

"Let's go to the Baltimore Aquarium after we change and before band practice then." She pouted

"An aquarium? Seen one seen them all." I questioned

"Oh no sir not when you have connections like I do." She stated with a cute smirk on her face.

"Alright then after you milady." I said with a sweeping arm gesture.

She giggled we loaded into my car and went back to my house. It wasn't until after she got out of the shower and was in the bathroom when I asked her about her clothes which were all ripped and bloody. All of a sudden she came out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt that said "Lost in Stereo" a black leather/grey hoodie jacket and black sparkly ballet flats. Her hair was in a ponytail and instead of a bandana she had a white bow in her ponytail.

"I have my ways Gaskarth." She smirked as she grabbed the crutches.

She started going down the stairs until I grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder. She started to laugh and lightly punch my back in protest.

"I cannot put you down milady until you are safely in your carriage."

She was squeaking uncontrollably when I put her in the car. "Fine then my good sir; let me give you a token of my affections." She took a white bandana out of her back pocket and tied it around my head. Perfect. Let's roll."

I started driving and Rylee put the radio on and completely get lost in the music. I could see her foot tapping to the beat and her fingers playing the bass notes, chords and piano keys on my dashboard.

I laughed "Your shirt very accurately describes you Rylee."

She looked down and laughed "Oh sorry was my tapping bothering you, it's this weird little quirk I have had since I was little, I usually don't even know the notes of the song. Jamie calls them magic fingers; Martin always makes a sexual joke about it."

"I don't mind them at all I actually think it's really cool."

She smiled and continued listening to the music. When we got there she practically jumped out and ran to the door. Luckily I got the crutches under her before she hurt herself further. She led me in a back door and I found a large tank with two sea turtles in it.

"This is Geena and Gus. They have been married for 2 years and have 4 little ones we call the little rebels, Janice, Joe, Angus and Cherie."

"Let me guess you named them after Janice Joplin, Joe Perry, Angus Young and Cherie Currie."

"How did you know, no one ever gets that! Their next babies will be John, George, Ringo and Paul. Now do you want to hold Baby Joe?" She squealed excitedly. She reached in the tank and pulled out a turtle with a red J on his shell.

"Girl you are crazy."

"Better to be crazy and having fun than sane and bored out of your mind." She smiled

I held and fed all the turtles. We went through the entire aquarium and all the back rooms. She pointed out every animal and said its name. The light in her eyes was incredible and her laugh was contagious she is like a dream. I looked at my watch and it said 4:30.

"Shit Rylee if we don't leave now we will be late for band practice."

I carried her back to the car as I ran and we laughed and sang loudly with the windows down the whole way the RK and Jamie's house.

When I pulled into the driveway she grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes sternly. "For all they know I fell down the stairs."

I nodded and helped her out of the car.

Martin saw her first. "Ryland Auden-Rae what happened?"

"I fell down the stairs." She laughed nonchalantly.

"Oh Stumblina, what and I going to do with you? How are you going to play the show on Friday?" He laughed.

"It's only a sprained ankle, a black eye and a couple cuts. I'll be better in a couple days. I have had a great doctor" She looked over at me and laughed.

All of a sudden Jamie came running in at the sound or Rylee's laugh.

"Stumblina strikes again." Martin laughed

Jamie got a look of worry on his face but calmed down when Rylee said she fell down the stairs. He grabbed her some ice and carried her down the stairs as she playfully kissed his cheek. I walked down the stairs and I saw Connor. Rylee wasn't kidding when she said that Connor was worse off than her. His eye was swollen and his arm was in a sling. He lifted his one arm and the sleeve of his jacket went up a bit, he had scratch marks all up his arm. To keep the shock value I asked him what happened.

"It was after a concert I went to see and two of drunken guys came and attacked me." He said with extreme dramatics.

I almost laughed hysterically. He just equated little Rylee to drunken men beating him up.

"My poor baby, why didn't you tell me?" Rylee asked with concern as she kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Damn that girl could act.

"I didn't want you to worry love and it looks like you got into a fight yourself." He laughed.

'Those damn stairs they get me every time." She giggled.

How could they just act like nothing had happened between them? They had practically killed each other I was flabbergasted.

Nurse Jamie bought Rylee and chair and ice. He set up her bass and got her some water.

"Jamie you are way too good to me. Love you Monkey." She smiled

He blushed and smiled "I love you too Rylee."

As he passed me to get to his drums I heard him mutter "More than you will ever know or ever love me."

I had never felt sorrier for Jamie. He truly loved Rylee probably more than everyone else in this room combined.

Practice did not go as smoothly as before. Connor kept messing up, Jamie broke a drum head and my high E string broke and sliced my finger. Rylee hopped over to the first aid kit before any of the guys could get there. She had me sit on her amp as she cleaned my cut and bandaged it up.

"Alright guys I think it's time to call it a night before someone gets killed by a microphone" Rylee laughed.

I went to go carry Rylee up the stairs but Jamie got there first, followed by Connor. Connor tried to act macho saying he could carry his woman with just one arm. Jamie rolled his eyes and picked up Rylee with such care. I noticed his gaze never left her face as he navigated the stairs.

"Rylee why don't you stay here tonight just so RK and I can make sure you are ok." Jamie said

"Oh Jamie you worry-wart I'll be fine, Alex said he would take me home it's over that way anyways. I promise I will text you and call you and come over first thing in the morning dear." She tapped his nose and kissed it.

Next she turned to Connor who said "No more fights with stairs, you may be able to beat any of us up, but the stairs will always win." He kissed her on the lips passionately and longer than she wanted.

She replied "I won't and I know." She winked and kissed him back. At this point Jamie was gone.

I picked her up. "Don't worry Connor I'll make sure your lovely lady gets home safely and does not pick any fights with stairs."

Connor laughed "Ha thanks bro, I knew I liked you."

Once I got Rylee into the car she started fiddling with the radio. "You're mad at me."

"Rylee I could never be mad at you, but I don't understand why you are still with him, do you even love him?" I said without even thinking.

She looked down and back up at my eyes "You don't know him like I do."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the music and Rylee's tapping. I went to open her car door, but she was already out of the car.

"I'm sorry Rylee it's not my place to judge, but it's because I care about you. Rylee I love you please forgive me."

She looked up at me kissed me softly on the lips "Already done my dear Alexander William Gaskarth."

I picked her up again and carried her to my room. She changed back into my sweatpants and I had never wanted her more than I did right then. She snuggled right next to me in the comforter I wrapped around us and we watched Disney movies.

I woke up the next morning to Rylee yelling "ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! IT'S SNOWING!"

Rylee was outside in just the sweatpants and t-shirt hopping on one foot. She was quite a sight to see.

I ran downstairs "Rylee Auden-Rae! You are already broken we don't need you sick too."

She jumped in my arms "What I'm just icing my ankle."

We played in the snow for a while, making snow angels and snowmen until Rylee had to go to Jamie's house.

After she left I was lonely I grabbed a pop tart and went back to my room. I noticed on my mirror there was a kiss in red lipstick and written in purple eyeliner in pretty cursive letters was Rylee and Alex. I snuggled back into my bed still freezing from our snow adventure and fell asleep smiling. I haven't felt this happy since before Daniel killed himself and my dad left.

When I woke up I grabbed my guitar and began writing. It is the first time I have written in a while and all that was going through my mind was Rylee.

"Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands

Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb

Blowing up I'll take you down

Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control, so beautiful

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Shake down on a Saturday

Sit back gotta catch my breath

'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude

Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile

Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control, so beautiful

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me

I know she's glitter and gold

And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name

She's slipping away

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands

Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control, so beautiful

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control, so beautiful

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)"

It was the first song I have been truly happy with since Daniel's death. It so perfectly encompassed Rylee.

"Whoever that is about is a lucky girl especially if you sing it to her like that." Rylee was standing in my door.

"How did you get here?" I asked

"I walked, well hopped." She laughed.

"Weren't you going to spend the day with Jamie?" I was confused

"I did then I went over to see Connor, found him jumping bones with Krystal." She said so nonchalantly.

"He cheated on you! World would anyone want to cheat on the most amazing girl in the world." I said

"You think I'm amazing?" She blushed.

Before I could stop it I let it slip "Well of course I wrote that whole song about you."

Her face lit up "That's for me." She dropped the crutches and ran no matter how bad it hurt landed on top of me and kissed me passionately. Her lips were warm and soft, her breath tasted like mint and her hands held tightly on to my hair."

When she finally let go I said "Is this what you did when Connor wrote songs for you?"

She laughed hysterically "Connor never wrote any of those songs, I did."

"You? They are all so amazing. I especially love "Three Words"" I smiled

She blushed and climbed into my bed and under the comforter "Thanks. Now Alex can you sing for me some more I like the way you sound."

I lulled her to sleep then snuggled right up next to her.

She was mine and I was hers.

Rylee and I spent the next couple of months sneaking our relationship around. We went as far as to take different people to prom she of course took Jamie, which made his night, and I took this girl Lisa but I had never been happier.

On prom Rylee looked beautiful; she wore a long formfitting purple gown with intricate beading and these killer silver rhinestone shoes. Her hair was twisted in a side swept braid and I was so glad she was mine and that night she was officially mine and it was spectacular. A month later we all graduated and of course Rylee was valedictorian. That night there was a huge celebration at Jamie and RK's house. Everyone was there. Rylee wore a revealing black dress and black heels with a bow and spikes she was stunning, but I couldn't wait to rip that dress off again. Soon I was plastered and I felt a hand grab mine and pull me upstairs she pulled off my pants and quickly got me into bed. Her kisses were sweet, my Rylee. All of a sudden I heard a scream "Alexander William Gaskarth I hate you!" It turns out the girl was Krystal, Martin's ex and Connor's new girlfriend.

I ran downstairs to get her but I saw Jamie. "You asshole it killed me that you had her, but then to do this to her. She loved you, Rylee has never said I love you and meant it. She has never cried, not for Taylor her abusive boyfriend, not for her dad or her mom or Connor, but for you!"

I felt a fist collide with my face and everything faded to black. It was the first time she had cried and it was me.


End file.
